Forever
by Jazmingirl
Summary: it his promise a forever together major caracther dead this is slash people Nick/Greg song by Rascal Flatts


Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sumary: a song fic for Nick and Greg

Warning: this is slash people if you don´t like it please skip it and major caracthers death

Hi this is my first CSI story please I´m asking have a little patience with me english isn´t my native tongue but if I find a beta it will be better.

I love this ship Nick and Greg rock

This is set after Greg got beat up.

Song Forever by Rascal Flatts

Nick POV

I think that I´m still here, that somehow I´m still breathing why? I´m not so sure.

I need you here, and you left me, somebody took you away from me, you´re gone and I want to follow you, I´m not me there´s not me without you, you teach me to be whole again and now I´m empty I miss you.

Days go by people try to help me, our friends, my family they´re all here telling me some crap about the fact that you will not want me to do this to myself but I honestly don´t care, you´re gone and so do I.

"_**I miss you so much**_

_**Your light, your smile, your way, and everything about us**_

_**Though you're gone, you're still here**_

_**In my heart, in my tears**_

_**Yeah you sure left your mark and we were just getting started..."**_

Why can´t you come back? Don´t you miss my arms, my lips, my body? Our lifes together? I miss you desperatly, I just want you back, why did you make me love you so much for you to leave me? Why didn´t you let me stay in the dark of my life? Why you bring me to the light to have it rip it off from me like that? Why couldn´t fight harder for me, for us? I can´t stop crying my heart hurts, is bleeding out.

I´m numb everything around me stop mattering I block everything out, I don´t care anymore, the world can go to hell, everyone can go to hell for all I care, I just want you, I just need you so please, please come back, please don´t let this be real, please allow this to be a nightmare I just want you back.

I can hear noises, people just don´t understand, I didn´t just loose a friend or a lover, not even my husband I lost my entire world, when the took you away from me they took my world, a part of me, hell half of me.

I´m sitting here wondering were you scared? Sara told me she told me that the last thing she heard from your lips was tell Nicky I love him, she had to told me, because I wasn´t there, you didn´t die in my arms you were alone, yeah Sara was there but she wasn´t me, she wasn´t the person you shared your bed with, she wasn´t the one who made love to you, she wasn´t the one who make you scream in the rush of passion, she wasn´t the one you lust over, she wasn´t your best friend in the entire universe,-(yeah I know I´m not 10 but)-she wasn´t the one you kiss before go to work because you say it was good luck, she wasn´t the one who suppose to be there, I was but I wasn´t there.

"_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... Together...**_

_**But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough... to last forever...**_

_**Sometimes I get so mad; I scream and swear at this**_

_**Cuz' this, isn't how we planned it**_

_**I sit here, in a cold room... Prayin'**_

_**Waiting on you**_

_**To run back through that door, the way it was before..."**_

Six years as husbands two as friends but I feel like we were robed this wasn´t suppose to be like this, you were going to be at least eighty years and we would had been surrounded by our children and grandchildren not like this, somebody broke our plans.

You know I can see you, everywhere when I get up or when I stop being drunk I can see you, I can see you smiling at me, I can see you dancing in our bedroom, my geek husband the music star, I can see you with your mug waiting frro your coffe to be ready, I can see you waiting for me to take you in my arms and dance in our living room, I can see you going through our DVD collection or admiring our pictures together that glint of happyness in your beautiful eyes, and somedays if I try harder I swear I can hear you, I swear I can hear you laughing, singing, telling me how much you love me for the record if you´re here and you can listening to me I love you too, baby so much.

Oh G, I can´t, I´m not that strong, I miss you, this is too much pain for one person to bear, and I´m not that strong.

"_**You left, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... together**_

_**But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough to last, forever...**_

_**I feel Cheated (I feel Cheated), defeated (can't believe it)**_

_**Can't believe that you're gone (your gone, your gone)**_

_**Oh it was wrong (so wrong)**_

_**It wasn't long enough**_

_**It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...**_

_**Nooo it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...**_

_**Together (Together)**_

_**But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough, to last,**_

_**To last, to last forever...**_

_**(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

_**No it wasn't long enough...**_

_**(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)**_

_**Long enough..."**_

I wanna be with you, I just want to be with, you promise me a forever when we got married, remember that day on the beach? I can see your face your glowing eyes full of love and happiness, we were with our friend and family, but they didn´t matter just you and me, how handsome you were and even when you were always a hyperkinectyc man you were so calm, and when I asked you why were you so calm you told me _"Nicky I´m marrying the love of my life, why wouldn´t I be calm?" _and then you smiled at me and that was it I was relaxed, and now I can barely hold on, I can put a foot in our bedroom it hurts too much, this house hurts, it got our memories everywere I can´t breathe here how can you cry when you don´t have any more tears left? You promise me forever we deserve it so why you´re not here with me?

I miss you so much I love you.

The next day Warrick found Nick in his bed, he was dead, doctor told everyone that his heart stop, it was natural, and like Sara sayd you can´t function without half of your heart.

One month later

Warrick was in Nick´s grave next to Greg´s.

"_I guess you got your forever, you must be happy Nick, say hi to Greg for me" _

A leaf raised by the wind give Warrick his answer, and left with a smiled on his face knowing that his friends got their forever.

END

What you think? Should I write another one?


End file.
